


Devotion

by Queenie_Mab



Series: Shelterverse [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Camp Half-Blood, Condoms, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is looking forward to some special plans for the night. Now if Apollo would stop grossing him out, he might be able to enjoy his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Atonement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747861) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 
  * Inspired by [Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458436) by [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab). 



> This is the second of three promised one-shots from the Shelterverse. It's a fun little slice of life in the newly established day-to-day life at Camp Half-Blood duing the winter months.
> 
> This fic is also a belated birthday gift for Gracerene. I hope you have a wonderful year, my dear! Thanks for being a wonderful reader, sharer of fandom love, and friend.
> 
> ATTENTION!! There is now amazing Fan Art for this fic! It was a gift by the extremely talented Mori. Look at it and leave her love and reblogs and PMs full of compliments. The images link back to her tumblr.

~*~

  


For the first time since he'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, Will is thankful his birthday falls during the off-season. Before, he'd always lamented not having all his siblings around to celebrate, to wake him with a song and a pile of presents, as they always do to the ones lucky enough to have been born in the summer months. But this December 15th, not having a million siblings wishing him a happy birthday and following him around camp like a party in motion is a godsend. He and Nico have plans for the day, and that night … Will stretches languidly in his bunk, a shiver of anticipation running the length of his spine … they're going to indulge in something he hasn't done in a couple of years, not since Pollux left camp. His heart speeds up at the thought, his fingers tingling.

He turns over and stares at his alarm clock. It's 5:30 in the morning; he doesn't need to be awake for another hour. He can hear the half-dozen Apollo year-rounders still snoring softly. He's tempted to get up and take care of his morning wood in the shower, but the thought of saving it, of waiting until he and Nico are alone … He bites his lip to stifle the moan rising in his throat, palming his groin. He might just die if he keeps thinking about it. Better to get up and go for his morning run an hour early than to lie here sweating and aroused with his brothers and sisters mere feet away. 

That thought decides it. He throws his blankets off, his arousal waning in the chilly air, and climbs out of bed to dress.

~*~

  


He's just rounded the canoe lake for the fourth time when a crash coming from the boys' showers catches his attention. He jogs over to see what caused it, pulling the shoulder strap of his doctor's bag so it shimmers into existence, ever ready to treat a possible injury.

He's about ready to call out if somebody's been hurt, when he stops dead. 

"Zephyr, yeah … harder, babe," a familiar voice echoes off the tiled walls, followed by the sounds of wet slapping flesh. It's his father. And Will really doesn't want to see this. He turns, and catches sight of what's going on in the scratched, toothpaste-splattered mirror. 

A god with russet-colored wings and shoulder-length black hair is pounding his father into one of the low dividing walls of a shower stall. Apollo holds onto the top of the wall for dear life, his eyes closed and mouth gaping – entirely blissed out. 

Will backs out of the room, holding his breath. He takes in deep gulps of cold air when he's a safe distance, sure the horror of what he's just witnessed is frozen on his face. It's not that he doesn't know his dad fucks around, but walking in on it, or really, just even thinking about it … He shudders, suddenly aware of how cold it is, now that the heat from running has worn off, and his sweat cools in the wintry air. 

He heads back towards cabin 7, but makes a split-second detour to cabin 13 when the name his father called out finally clicks into place. His father is screwing Zephyros? His former bitter rival? How did that even happen?

It takes three bouts of knocking before Nico finally opens his cabin door, sleep groggy and unamused. Will's heart stutters at the sight; he's beyond gaga for this rumpled and grumpy son of Hades. 

Will pushes his way in and closes the door, resting his back against it, shaking his head. 

"What do you want, Solace?" Nico demands, his hands on his hips. He's wearing black boxer shorts and Will's missing orange hoodie. It hangs so low on him, only a sliver of his boxers shows underneath, and Will couldn't keep from smiling at the sight if he tried. 

"It's my birthday," Will says, trying to remember why he came in. Nico looks so good, he can't focus. 

"And?" Nico grumbles, raising a thick black eyebrow in irritation. 

He remembers what he'd just witnessed and seizes on it. "And, I've just been traumatized!" He flings himself into Nico's arms, which sort of doesn't work very well, as Nico has to prop him up lest he lose his balance. 

"Fine, fine. Get off, giant. We can talk on the bed."

Will releases him reluctantly. He's aware of how idiotic he must look banging on Nico's door – when he knows full well Nico doesn't get up until ten – to tell him all about walking in on his father having sex. But, considering Nico hasn't thrown him out or punched him unconscious, he's not going to back away now. He follows Nico to his new bed. They've spent the last couple of weeks redecorating the Hades cabin and now it has two queen-sized beds with storage drawers underneath, one for Hazel when she visits. Nico chose white linens to counter the obsidian walls. He looks so small and adorable curled up in bed – his black hair striking against the white pillowcase. He's covered to his shoulders with a white feather duvet – like a wee little angel sleeping on a cloud. Will knows better than to tell him that; he'd likely pitch a fit and drown himself in black if he did. 

He climbs onto the bed and lies down so they're facing each other. 

Nico glares at him from under his bangs. "Traumatized how?" he mumbles. He sounds like he's only a few minutes away from dozing off again. 

"You know Zephyros? What I am talking about, of course you know him; he's the one that gave you the vaccine he stole from Asclepius."

"What about him?" 

Will raises an eyebrow. He's learned to read Nico in the time they've been together, and something about his tone of voice makes Will wonder if he knows more about what's going on with Apollo and the god of the West Wind than he's letting on, and that makes Will wonder why he's not said anything. 

Will reaches out and tucks a stray curl behind Nico's ear, then leaves his hand resting on his shoulder. "I just saw him fucking my dad's brains out in the boys' showers."

Nico snorts. 

"It's not funny. It was horrible." Will can't help but relax under Nico's sleepy gaze, but still, he wonders … "Why aren't you surprised by that? You knew about it?"

Nico sighs. He shrugs until Will's hand falls to his face. He rubs it with his slightly-stubbly cheek. The roughness distracts Will, and he moves the back of his hand up and down, relishing the sensation. His own face is still soft and hairless, but the idea of Nico shaving his face thrills him more than he wants to admit. 

"Will?" Nico says, drawing him out of his introspection. 

"Yeah?"

Nico rolls his eyes. "I swear you're getting more and more scatterbrained lately. I said, yes. I knew Zephyros was staying with your dad, but they swore me to secrecy."

Will frowns, withdrawing his hand. He scoots closer to Nico so their noses are only separated by a couple of inches. "Why?"

Nico raises his eyebrows as if he's wondering why Will doesn't understand something obvious. It makes Will flush, but not entirely from embarrassment. He drinks in the sight of Nico, sleepy and unguarded, blown away by how his heart feels full to bursting point at the idea Nico trusts him enough to be so open. 

"Apollo's here to be punished. He doesn't want You-Know-Who catching word that he's actually having the time of his life."

Will wrinkles his forehead. "Lord Voldemort?" he asks with a wry smile. 

Nico gives him a blank stare. "Huh? What are you even talking about?"

"Sorry," Will says, though he's not. Getting a rise out of Nico is his not-so-secret thrill. "It was a dumb joke." He moves his hand down to squeeze Nico's ass through the duvet. "You get me so hot and bothered it fries my brain, makes me talk like an idiot."

Nico smirks. "Don't blame your idiocy on me. Are you over your 'traumatizing' experience? I'd like to sleep a bit longer."

Will grimaces. He'd been deliberately _not_ thinking about what he'd seen. "I was pretending it hadn't happened and trying to overwrite the memory with visions of your sexy, sleepy, morning-grumpy body."

Nico's cheeks go pink, and Will can't help but push it just a little further. He leans in for a kiss, thrilled when Nico meets him halfway, despite the fact he knows he's about a second from being tossed out. He squeezes Nico's ass again, and swipes his tongue over the roof of Nico's mouth, earning a shudder as he knew he would. It's beyond exciting to find Nico's hot spots and to hit them. 

Nico groans and breaks the kiss. He pushes Will's shoulders, signaling he needs to get lost. "You're a devil; you know that?" Will grins and climbs off the bed. Mission accomplished: Nico's now in the same state Will had been in when he woke up. 

"If that makes you my angel, I have no problem with it." 

He catches the pillow Nico throws at his head before it hits and laughs. "I'm going, I'm going. But you know what, di Angelo?" He tosses the pillow back on the bed. 

Nico glares up at him, and stuffs his pillow back under his head. 

"I know you love me because you try to hit me with a pillow instead of your fist. I'm happy to be able to claim that; not many could."

"My fist is next if you don't get moving," Nico says, though Will catches the fondness under the acerbic words. He gives Nico a flirty wink, then steps out onto the Hades cabin porch. It's really cold. He half-wishes he'd asked for his hoodie back, but Nico _would_ probably try to tear his head off if he bothered him again.

~*~

  


"Hey, Will!" Austin calls when Will closes the Apollo cabin door behind him. "New supplies arrived from Olympus." He nudges an Amazon box with his foot and goes back to rummaging in his closet.

Will sighs and picks up the box. "Why is Olympus using the Amazons for delivery?"

Austin steps back, clutching a change of clothes to his chest. He shrugs. "I heard a rumor that Hermes is backed up or temporarily out of business or something. Not sure."

It comes back to him like he's swallowed a brick. Hermes went into hiding along with Asclepius because Zeus's blame shifted to them after Apollo got well. He doesn't envy their position. 

"Right," Will says. He grabs a change of clothes for himself and the box of supplies, then heads to the big house. He'd rather shower in the infirmary than wait for the cabin shower to be free, or worse – he suppresses another shudder – to use the communal shower room. What is Apollo thinking, screwing around in public places? His face goes red when he remembers how ready he'd been to jump Nico in the Roman baths. He supposes it's just the 'parents having sex' hang up that bothers him. 

The infirmary is thankfully empty. He stashes the box in the supply closet, wanting to get the sweat from his morning run off before he unpacks it, but before closing the door, he spies the stock of safety razors and shaving cream and snags one of each. He has no need to shave his face, but if he's going to look his best for Nico tonight, assuming Nico was able to get their secret shopping done, shaving his legs will make the nylon stockings feel sexier.

~*~

Half an hour later, he looks over the inventory in the supply closet, and jots down low counts on his clipboard. He's not done a proper inventory check since returning to camp and figures now is as good a time as any. The feel of his freshly-shaven legs under his soft and worn jeans is a special kind of torture. It takes a lot of effort to focus on his task and he doesn't hear people coming into the infirmary until the closet door closes behind him with a bang as one of them shoves the other up against it.

He's about to shout out that he's in here, before his instincts kick in. He should evaluate the situation for danger before blindly putting himself in the thick of it. 

He holds his breath, listening to the muffled voices. 

"Oh yeah, baby. We haven't done it in here yet." 

Oh gods, it's Apollo. Will slides along the wall to the back of the closet, hitting the lightswitch off with his elbow by accident. He sinks to the floor and hugs his knees, burying his face in them, and wondering what he's done to deserve this torture. 

"Mmm, I'm really hungry. Wanna grab me a sandwich and then I'll have you for dessert?" 

Zephyros's voice. His teasing lilt seems to have Apollo wrapped around his finger. 

"Yeah, I'll grab you one. But before, that …" There are more sounds of kissing and groping. "I want to make a baby with you. I want you to think about it and keep forgetting to mention it."

"You do realize we are both male, Apollo?" Will senses the shock underlying the teasing response. 

"Yes, featherbrain. I mean ... " It sounds like Apollo's dry-humping Zephyros against the door. "I love making demigod babies. I want to bring you with me for the next one. Maybe she'll let us do her at the same time?"

Zephyros lets out a shriek of playful laughter, as if Apollo's just hit a hot spot. Will wants to die. He does _not_ need to hear this. 

"You are such a devil, babe."

Apollo gives a muffled moan, like he's buried his face in Zephryros's neck. Then his voice sounds out clearly. "If that makes you my angel, I'm alright with it."

Okay, _now_ Will is really ready to die. Is he so in tune with his father that they use the same cheesy lines? Gods, how does Nico tolerate him? His cheeks burn in the dark room and he realizes he's actually glowing from embarrassment. He can see the items on the lower shelves in his own low light. 

"Get lost, devil. I'll think about it, but I want that sandwich pronto."

Less than a minute later the door to the supply closet opens and Will looks up, the glow spilling out around him growing brighter. 

"Sunbaby!" Zephyros says, grinning crookedly. "I thought it was you I sensed. How's your birthday going so far? In Sparta, you'd be a man today."

Will gets to his feet. He picks up the box of ambrosia and nectar and sets it on a shelf without unpacking it, then leaves the closet. His mind is so far from his birthday, he has trouble understanding the question. "Uh, yeah. Okay," he says. Zephyros raises an eyebrow, he looks only a couple of years older than Will, the same as Apollo; it's disconcerting to think about how they talk so freely about fathering children. "Uh, listen," he says, not quite sure where the words are coming from, but he needs to say them. 

Zephyros cocks his head, waiting, unnaturally still. 

"If you decide to do –" he swallows, "to go along with his idea. Can you make sure the woman isn't coerced into it. He uh ... He's a great guy, especially for a god, a good dad; but can you help him avoid making bad decisions?" He feels childish and a little foolish for asking, but he feels he should say something if it might prevent what happened to his mom from happening again.

Zephyros smiles like he understands, and unless Will is imagining it, goes a little pink in the face. His wings flutter behind him, sending a warm breeze ruffling through Will's hair. "Ah, you heard that, huh? I will do my best, I can promise that, but you know it would be folly to attempt to control another god's actions." 

Will nods. "Right. Well, I'm just gonna –" He gestures vaguely, still a little off-balance. 

Zephyros vanishes without a word, and the door to the infirmary opens.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Apollo calls from the doorway. He's holding a plate with a sandwich on it, sweeping the room with his eyes before focusing on Will. "What're you doing in here so early? Breakfast is in the dining pavilion."

"Yeah," Will says, thankful the glow he'd been putting off in the supply closet is gone. "I was just bringing a box of supplies in. I'm heading there now."

Apollo sets the sandwich on the desk and throws his arm around Will's back, gripping his shoulder. "Fifteen years old today. Wow. Happy birthday!"

It's like he's gone back in time, the way the pleasure of receiving Apollo's attention flares up inside him. He doesn't have the energy to push it away or to deny he likes it when his father recognizes him. "Thanks, Dad."

"You uh, didn't see anybody else in here this morning, did you?" He releases Will and smiles broadly, totally failing at playing cool. It's plain as day he's nervous about Will finding out about Zephyros.

Will tries to hide the fact he knows exactly what Apollo's angling for, and Apollo seems to read it in his expression. He scrubs the back of his neck, eyes tight at the corners. "Keep it on the down low, please?" 

It's a request. It catches Will by surprise, but he nods his agreement right away. "I wouldn't dream of betraying you."

Apollo flashes him a bright smile. "That's my boy. Go on and eat. I'll catch up in a little while."

~*~

  


The day passes in a breeze. Will's siblings do serenade him a little, but nothing like they would have if camp was in full session. They lead the year-round campers in a rousing chorus of Happy Birthday at the campfire that night while Apollo plays the harmonica and Austin beats a hand drum. Nico slips his hand in Will's back pocket and squeezes his ass; it's all he can do to not yelp in surprise.

It isn't long before curfew when Will walks Nico back to his cabin. They stand at the foot of the porch, shrouded in darkness. The rest of camp is in for the night and there's no reason to hide. Will pulls Nico flush with his body, leaning down to touch noses, arms wrapped around each other's waist. 

"See you at ten?" Nico asks. The slight hitch in his breath sets of a series of shocks firing through Will's nervous system. 

"Yeah," he murmurs, then steals Nico's breath with a kiss. 

When they break apart, Will drops his hands to Nico's hips. "You get the … uh … supplies for tonight?"

Nico gives him a push, an impish gleam in his eyes. "Just be ready, birthday boy." 

Will watches him climb the stairs, heat spreading across his cheeks like they're on fire. When the door closes behind Nico, he turns back to double check the Apollo campers are all in for the night. He's counting down the minutes until ten o'clock.

~*~

  


Will stares up at the dark ceiling. He's had another shower, trimmed his nails, rubbed lotion on his newly-shaven legs, and now that his siblings are snoring again, his heart thunders in his ears. He swears every cell in his body is thrumming along with the beating of his heart. 

It's 9:45. Close enough. 

He slips out of bed, grabs his backpack, and tiptoes to the bathroom in his socks and T-shirt. He hesitates a moment, nerves getting the better of him. What if Nico's just playing along with him? What if he only agreed to do this because he thought it was what Will wanted? What if they try it and Nico isn't aroused? Gods, it would be so awkward, and then, would they be able to stay together afterwards? He's fine with the way things have been going, but this kink isn't a passing fad for him, it's hardwired into his brain, and it's really something he _needs_ to acknowledge. He doesn't know if he can be with somebody long-term that doesn't understand. 

"Will, stop being ridiculous," he tells his reflection. He swallows hard and unzips the pocket of his backpack with trembling fingers. He takes out a black eye pencil and leans in close to steady himself as he lines his eyes with it.

> _Nico loves you, idiot. Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He doesn't hand his heart out to just anybody. He doesn't practice flattery, and when he said he'd like to see you dressed up, it didn't sound sarcastic in the slightest. You're getting worked up for nothing. Stupid reflexive defense mechanism._

  


He stands back after finishing his other eye and studies the result. Gods of Olympus, it's been too long. He breathes out a long sigh, mind spinning back to how Nico had looked under Lou Ellen's Mist magic, when he couldn't tear his eyes off the beautiful boy made up like a rock star.

He tells himself to stop that line of thinking or he'll come in his pants before Nico even shows up.

He's just slipping on his bathrobe when Nico's voice comes from behind him. "Ready to go?"

He turns. Nico grins at at him. His eyes are lined similarly to Will's, only he's added a flourish at the outside corners that make him look almost feline. 

Relief courses through him like a balm. He smiles and holds out his arms, ready to go. Without hesitating, Nico grabs the backpack and slips an arm around Will's waist. Before Will can say another word, they dissolve into the shadows.

He takes a deep breath as Nico guides him out of the darkness. They're in Hades cabin and Nico drops his pack with a thud on the hard floor. 

"You alright?" Nico asks. 

He chuckles, though it sounds a little forced. "I'm nervous," he admits. 

Nico wets his lips, drawing his focus. "Come on." Nico's voice is softer and warmer than Will thinks he's ever heard him sound. "I've been ready to jump out of _my_ skin all day. You're not the only one who's nervous." He pulls Will across the cabin to the bathroom and stops before the door. He slips his hand under the flap of Will's bathrobe, finding his ass and squeezing it through his briefs. "Dress up clothes are in the bathroom. I'll wait for you on the bed."

His knees are going to give out, he's sure of it, but he nods. There's longing in the way Nico looks at him. He backs into the bathroom and closes the door. 

There's a shopping bag on the toilet seat and a pair of black strappy heels on the floor beside it. He shudders, his dick swelling. He'd better change before it's too difficult to get the panties on.

~*~

  


Nico has outdone himself. Will glances at the mirror over the sink and has to look away before he develops a Narcissus complex. The panties are tiny, cut low like a bikini. They're made of black satin, and he has no idea how, but they fit like they were tailored for him. They grip his ass in a black triangle of fabric, showcasing his cheeks so they look plump and rounded. His cock is half-hard, but despite the scant fabric, it fits comfortably angled toward his hip; even his balls are covered and supported without feeling like they're in the way. His black nylon hose rise to his thighs, gripping his skin without sagging. And the shoes. Gods, where in the world did Nico find heels in his size? He wonders how Nico even knows what size would fit him.

He takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, stepping out, like he's walking on a cloud. He loves the stretching sensation in his calves as he finds his center of balance. He glances down at himself, almost shocked by how sexy he is. Before, with Pollux, it had been more about sensation and the _taboo_ of the garments than about looks, but now … He looks back up and finds Nico still in his jeans, staring at him from the edge of his bed like there is nothing else to be looked at in the world. He's taken off his shirt and the scars from the werewolf gouges are still pink and shiny even in the low greenish-light from the Green fire torches. 

Will holds his head high as he crosses the room. He stops a few feet from the bed. Nico stands, devouring Will's body with his eyes. Their height difference is even more exaggerated, his head only rising to Will's chest, but there is no doubt that Nico's taking charge tonight. A jolt of arousal runs the length of Will's spine, expanding in his groin, and he has to bite his lower lip to keep from moaning as the panties squeeze his growing erection. 

Nico walks a circle around him, and then, finally, puts his hands on Will's hips, and looks up at him. 

[ ](http://la-mori.tumblr.com/post/123309623361)

"Circe's cunt," he swears, bringing a warm flush to Will's face. Nico grabs his ass, and then runs his hands down his hips and thighs. He drops to his knees and closes his eyes, his hands moving over the smooth lines of Will's calves to his ankles as if reading his body like braille. He straightens, standing on his knees, and presses his nose into the hinge of Will's groin. He inhales and breathes out again, making Will tremble at the hot, moist air, followed by the tickle of eyelashes against the tender skin of his inner thigh. Will threads his fingers in Nico's hair, luxuriating in the soft black strands, and Nico looks up at him again, nearly whimpering. "You look _divine._ " 

There's something about the way Nico says the word that sounds old-fashioned, and makes him feel as if he's eaten a bite too much of ambrosia. He can live with being called divine. He swallows a lump in his throat as Nico stands up. 

"How do you want me, Nico?" he asks, trying to calm his nerves. He trusts Nico, but everything still feels new and uncertain. 

Nico takes his hand and pulls him towards the bed, climbing onto it. Will follows him. 

"Let's get comfortable first," Nico suggests. Will rests his head on one of the pillows, then sits back up and reaches down to take off his shoes. Nico stops him. "Leave them on … unless they're uncomfortable," he amends. 

He lowers his leg again and Nico climbs on top of him, straddling his hips. He leans down and Will's heart stutters as their lips meet. He falls into the kiss, the smooth slide of Nico's tongue against his wipes his mind as if he's drunk water from the river Lethe. Nothing else matters in the world but right now, this moment, feeding Nico's hungry lips with kisses. He wraps his arms around Nico's back, feeling his muscles moving under his skin, pulling him closer so their chests press together. 

Nico smells of shampoo and under that, a rich sort of scent. It's not overwhelming, more like a hint of ceremonial oil, sort of spicy. Orange and clove perhaps. He must have been tending a memorial earlier. 

Will tells his brain to shut up and enjoy the moment. He slips his hands under Nico's waistband, and his brain nearly short-circuits. He breaks the kiss, breathing hard as Nico moves, nibbling down the line of his jaw and sucking on his earlobe. Will's heart thuds hard against his ribs, his excitement growing. "What are you wearing under these?" He sounds needy, eager. 

Nico lifts his head, holding himself up on his arms. His eyes gleam with mischief, catlike, the dark eyeliner making his already dark eyes show even more starkly against his too-pale skin. "You wanna find out?" Will nods, his mouth suddenly dry. 

Nico climbs off of him and lies back against his pillow, hands resting on his stomach. Will sits up, and then gets to his knees. His vision swims for a moment as he adjusts to the vertigo. All the blood in his body seems to be concentrated in his groin, his cock feels full to bursting point, held in check only by the compression of his panties. 

"It's your birthday present," Nico says, smirking. "So you have to unwrap it."

He nods, and pushes Nico's hands off his stomach and runs his own hand down the dark trail of hair leading down from Nico's navel. Nico's abs tremble under his palm, and Will adores how sensitive this part of him is. 

His hands shake as he opens Nico's fly. He glances up at where Nico is biting his lower lip, like he's trying to keep himself still. It makes Will even more eager to see him fall apart, but then he's pulling the jeans down, his breath catching in his throat. Nico's wearing a seriously tiny pair of white lace underwear, so small they don't cover his erection entirely. His cock shows through the fabric and the head juts an inch above the waistband, plump and halfway free of his foreskin. 

[ ](http://la-mori.tumblr.com/post/123309623361)

"Gods," Will says. He closes his mouth to keep himself from looking like a panting dog, and pulls Nico's jeans the rest of the way off. Seeing Nico lying on his back, an unwrapped birthday gift of dark lust and lace sends Will's blood pressure soaring. He's all over Nico, climbing up his body, burying his face in the crook of his neck, high on the scent of their shared arousal. 

Nico's arms circle his back, fingertips pressing into his muscles on just the right side of painful. Will lifts his head again, staring down into Nico's eyes, his cheeks burning. "Best birthday ever," he murmurs, then kisses the smirk from Nico's lips and loses himself in a swirl of tongues and lips and teeth. 

He gasps as Nico drags his fingernails down his back, but Nico doesn't let him pull away, chasing his lips and swallowing his surprise while the burn of the scratches sends the fire growing inside him to new heights. When he's finally allowed to pull his lips free a fraction of an inch, Nico growls low in his throat, a mixture of longing and control. 

"I want you to use my body. Do anything you want to me, but leave the knickers on."

 _Holy Aphrodite._ He swallows, nearly coming in his pants at the sound of Nico's voice. When Nico drops his arms, he moves down, taking Nico's cock in hand and swiping the jewel of pre-come off the tip with his tongue. He looks back up, sucking the head of Nico's cock and tonguing his foreskin, watching Nico's eyes roll back, his mouth dropping open. Pleased, Will goes to town, pushing the lace out of his way and taking him in as deep as he can, sucking, licking, and savoring Nico's scent as if it were nectar. 

He shifts his legs, licking Nico's length from base to tip, making room for Nico's foot to stroke his satin clad balls. Will pushes his nose against Nico's hipbone, inhaling deeply when he makes a discovery. Nico has shaved his pubic hair. He sucks in a breath, eyes hazy, and pulls the panties down so they rest on Nico's balls. His cock stretches thick and tight, dancing, almost begging for Will's attention. Will knows what he wants from his birthday present. He wants to see Nico fall apart, to hear him cry out. It's not about his own crossdressing kink anymore. The best birthday gift he could ever get is to overload Nico with pleasure. His heart throbs in his chest. It feels like it's swelling, expanding until it's too big for his ribcage. 

He tells Nico what he wants, only his voice comes out as a rasp. "Get on your knees."

Nico's long eyelashes flutter as he nods, and Will backs up, watching Nico turn his lithe body around, presenting his ass. His hole is only covered by a thin strap of fabric and Will hums in appreciation. How did he not realize Nico was wearing a lace thong? He runs his hands up Nico's legs and hips, past his narrow waist to his armpits, and then back down, watching as Nico visibly shudders. He sits with his legs folded under him, feet outspread to accommodate his heels. He spreads Nico's ass cheeks, holding the strip of fabric to the side with his thumb and stares. Nico's perfect hole is also bare. He swears under his breath. The idea of Nico shaving his asshole as a birthday surprise almost makes him come in his pants. A wet spot spreads over the black satin as his cock leaks.

He leans in and runs the flat of his tongue the length of Nico's cleft, desire flaring throughout his nerves like Chinese firecrackers. He drives his tongue inside, humming his pleasure, the sounds of Nico's gasps feuling him. He takes it deeper, prodding and jabbing, trying to get him to make more noises. He takes Nico's cock with his right hand, finding a long strand of precome dripping from the tip and uses it to lubricate the length as Nico chokes and gasps – better, but still not loud enough.

He loses track of time eating Nico out, until Nico does break. He calls out, almost sobbing. "Please. Will … fuck me. I need it."

He draws back, feeling like he's just won a contest. He watches Nico's gaping hole close with a wink. He's dizzy, intoxicated. Nico searches under his pillow, then pulls out a tube of lube and a condom packet, dropping it so he can support himself with both hands.

Will stands on his knees. He holds Nico's hips in place and drags his satin-clad cock up and down the cleft of Nico's ass. "You're so bare, so clean … so naked," he murmurs. He probably sounds like an idiot, but it makes Nico chuckle, and it's totally worth it. "Lie back down. I want to do this face-to-face." 

Nico collapses like a rag doll and rolls onto his back. His face is wrecked, but he's smiling, his lips plump and red from biting them. His cheeks, neck and chest are flushed pink. Even his nipples – normally a pale brown – stand out dark pink, swollen with blood. His cock, trapped by the lacy waistband is engorged and thick-veined. It, too, is flushed dark pink, the head nearly red and dripping with pre-come. 

He pulls his own cock out, the waistband of his panties pressing in at the base. The pressure is probably the only reason he hasn't come already. He retracts his foreskin and rolls the condom over his cock as Nico hitches his breath, watching him. Nico spreads his legs, the thong not quite covering his swollen rim. Will lubes his fingers and runs them over the wrinkled flesh, keeping the flimsy fabric to the side and prepping all around Nico's hole with the slippery liquid. He presses two fingertips right at the center, holding his breath as Nico shifts his hips and takes Will's fingers inside himself with a relieved sigh. 

He fucks Nico open with his hand, drizzling more lube down his cleft, and then slides in so deep and fast it makes Nico jump, but then he grinds back on Will's fingers, biting his lips and begging for more.

He can't hold back anymore. Nico's lips are too tempting, the way he shivers and gasps, his trembling moans. Will pulls his hand free and nudges his cock in its place. He closes his eyes as Nico's hole squeezes him. His balls draw tight, already threatening to unload. He takes a deep breath, slowing down, and sinking deeper as Nico calls his name with a choked cry. 

The nylon stockings make Will's legs slide on the sheets. He feels pretty, sexy, and with his cock inside Nico, he moves his hips with shallow jerks. He takes in Nico's beauty as Nico runs his hands over his own chest, teasing his nipples, as if to keep from touching his cock. 

Will pushes Nico's legs up, bent at the knees, climbing on top of him so they're chest to chest, trapping Nico's erection between their stomachs. They kiss as Will lets his hips find their own rhythm, and Nico wraps his legs around Will's waist, pulling him in even further with his feet on Will's ass. 

They seem to be communicating in a new language, one of sex, of love, of a mutual desire to satisfy the other ahead of themselves, and time feels like it's moving in fast forward. Before he's ready, feeling like they've only just begun, Will cries out, coming. His hips stutter, but he can't keep in it. His orgasm crashes over him like a wave, then pulls him back with the undertow. Nico's hands scrabble at his back, his hole clenching, desperate, but Will has to stop. He breathes heavily, holding the condom in place with one hand, the other supporting his weight as he tries to regain his bearings. He pulls back despite Nico's protests. "Just a sec. I'm not finished with you." Nico lets him go.

He takes off the condom and tosses it in the garbage can beside the bed, and then takes off his heels and stockings. His skin is oversensitized, but the satin panties support and protect his spent cock so he leaves them on. He drapes himself along Nico's body. 

Nico whimpers, his hands and cock twitch with the need to come, but waiting for Will to make him. His hips buck reflexively as if his body is seeking what it needs against his will. 

He kisses Nico's temple and down the line of his jaw, tapping Nico's leg to get him to lift it. Will pushes his fingers inside Nico's loosened hole, meeting Nico's mouth with his own in a desperate kiss. He's not sure which of them needs it more, but he's thankful they're both giving as good as they get. He crooks his fingers and brushes Nico's prostate with gentle strokes, swallowing the cries rising from Nico's throat as Nico shakes under him. 

They breathe the same air, mouths open, not quite touching, but hyperventilating against each other until Will strokes harder and longer with every pass of his fingers. Nico squeezes his eyes shut tight, pushing back on Will's hand, until he spasms, his back arching off the bed. 

Will laughs when a spurt of come hits his cheek, but doesn't pull away. He loves watching Nico fall apart with pleasure. When Nico relaxes, Will kisses his parted lips, but Nico seems to be too far gone to return it. He withdraws his hand and holds Nico in his arms, back to chest and loves him as their heartbeats slow and match.

~*~

  


After several minutes of cuddling, and Nico had fallen asleep, Will had gotten a couple of wet washcloths to clean up most of their mess.

They lie together, silky-smooth legs tangling under the sheets and Nico's feather duvet pulled up to their shoulders. Nico snores softly on Will's chest, Will's arm wrapped around his back and holding onto his waist. The last thought to fly through Will's head before sleep pulls him under is rather morbid and strangely comforting. If the world was to end in the near future, he'd be okay. He's already found his Elysium.

~*~

  
Apollo steps into the rec room, eyes passing over the ping pong table and folding chairs. There doesn't appear to be anybody there. "Zephyros?" he says, keeping his voice low.

The air shimmers and Zephyros appears. He's perched on the back of the couch, tossing a tennis ball in the air and catching it with the same hand. "Mhm?" His wings are tucked behind him, sinking into the cushions.

Apollo grins. He approaches and snatches the ball out of the air before Zephyros can catch it again. He hooks his fingers into the belt loops on Zephyros's jeans, dropping the ball on the floor. "Did you think about it? What I asked you earlier?"

Zephyros cocks his head, his eyes narrowing, then shoves Apollo so he falls on his back and settles on top of him. "I did." Zephyros runs his hands up Apollo's tank top, pushing it out of the way and feeling up his chest. Apollo chuckles. 

"Hey, I'm ticklish there in this form."

"I know," Zephyros says, smirking as Apollo bats his hands away, then flips them over. Zephyros's wings vanish, and Apollo pins him to the floor with his hips and holding his wrists in place above his head. 

"What's your answer?"

Zephyros purses his lips, then lifts his eyebrows. "I'm up for it. Sounds hotter than fuck."

Apollo whoops in triumph, releasing his hold on Zephyros's wrists and pumping his fist. 

"But …"

Apollo pauses, mid-pump, and looks down at him, waiting. 

"We only do it with full disclosure to the woman _and_ with her consent."

Apollo relaxes, smiling. Making babies is his favorite pastime, but Zephyros is his other favorite. Mixing them is going to be epic. 

"And …" Zephyros says, then cringes. "I, uh … need to find a replacement for a magical garment. Is it alright if we breeze by Hecate's place on the way home?"

"What did you do?" Apollo asks. He's trying to sound stern and forceful, but really, getting what he wants takes most of the wind out of his sails. 

"Hey, it was a last minute thing … and it was for a special occasion."

"Zephyros?" Apollo asks, his voice going higher pitched with second half of his name. The discomfort in Zephyros's expression makes him want to laugh. 

"I don't think she'll miss them ... It's just in case ..."

"Yeah?" Apollo says, trailing his fingers up his own stomach, lifting his tank top and teasing his nipples. "And the truth is? This garment is a what?"

Zephyros wets his lips, eyes fixed on Apollo's chest. He answers in a whisper. "The last time his mother visited ... my master ..." He swallows. Apollo traces down his own chest, over his abs to the button on his jeans. "She left a couple of pairs of underwear. I tidied up afterward, and, uh ... picked them up ..."

Apollo laughs. "You stole Aphrodite's panties? I'm sure she has half a million pairs she's left all over the world, hon. I wouldn't worry about it."

Zephyros grimaces, still nervous. Apollo slips his hand down his pants, drawing the wind god's focus back again. Zephyros swallows again, his Adam's apple bobbing. "That's not all. See, Nico asked me to run a quick errand ... For Sunbaby's birthday, but I got distracted with all the hot sex we were having ..."

The truth hits Apollo like a flash of inspiration, and he buries his face in Zephyros's chest. "My son's wearing her panties, isn't he?" It's stupid how cute he's finding the whole situation. 

"And her shoes," Zephyros says, laughter rumbling under Apollo's ear. "But I did manage to retrieve those without a problem."

Apollo pushes himself upright, fixing a stern Zeus-esque expression on his face. "I changed my mind," he says, frowning. 

Zephyros pouts. "You don't want to make babies with me anymore?"

"No. _You_ are the devil in this relationship." He stops Zephyros from making anymore smart remarks by kissing him quiet. They'll get replacement panties from Hecate, he decides. Just in case.


End file.
